Jaune Arc vs Junpei Iori
Jaune Arc vs Junpei Iori WARNING: SPOILER FOR PERSONA 3 AND RWBY SEASON 3!!! Jaune Arc vs Junpei Iori in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Jaune Arc from RWBY and Junpei Iori from Persona 3 Description RWBY vs Persona 3''. In a fight between the male part in a tragic love story with a red head , who will join his loved one?'' Interlude Wiz: Love is for everyone. Even a fool may find his perfect mate. Boomstick: But sometimes fate is a bitch and the two lovers are separated before they could do anything together. And two such lovers are duking it out in the ring today. Wiz: Jaune Arc, huntsman in training and leader of team JNPR Boomstick: And Junpei Iori, baseball fan and persona user Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Jaune Arc Boomstick: Beacon academy. A place full of growing kids who wants to kill monsters. Wiz: They all share the same dream, becoming a huntsman. And one of these guys in training is Jaune Arc. ''' Boomstick: This vomit boy... '''Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Hey, that's one name he is called. Wiz: But that doesn't mean you have to call him that. Boomstick: I'm allowed to. I'm a professional. Wiz: Anyway. Jaune was not only accepted in Beacon Academy, he also became leader of his own team, team JNPR. ' Boomstick: Yeah, that's how I like it. You cheat and get far in life. If only that would work for me. '''Wiz: During his time at Beacon he met the perfect girl, Phyrra Nikos. Like a soap opera the perfect girl and the slacker want to get together, heck she even trained him. ' Boomstick: Even in his darkest hours, the red head girl stood to her leader. 'Wiz: You see, Jaune snuck his way into the school, he never took any tests or anything like that. And still nobodys care for that little detail. ' Boomstick: When you are strong enough to hold a weapon, you can fight against Grimm. Simple as that. And Jaune uses Crocea Mors, a sword and shield combo passed down in his family. Staying by the basics I call that. '''Wiz: In a world where everyone has a gun and a melee weapon in one combination, that is a rare sight. Boomstick: And besides their age, these weapons are still usefull. He can block blows from Ursas and even a Death Stalker without much problem. Wiz: And if that isn't enough, he can turn the shield into a scabbard to store his sword. Multiuse indeed. ' Boomstick: And next to his weapon he has his Aura. Some kind of invisible damge healing shield. '''Wiz: Unlocked by his love interest Phyrra Nikos, his Aura will heal all wounds inflicted to him. ' Boomstick: Like Wolverine. 'Wiz: Jaune also has a Semblance, a unique power every living being with a soul has. But his is an unknown at this point of the story. It may be a protective semblance to reduce or even negate damage, but that is unsure. ' Boomstick: As a huntsman in training Jaune can hold his own against diffrent kinds of Grimm, including a giant Death Stalker. He has lead his team into the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament. He was able to defeat a giant Ursa by himself, a feat not many huntsman in training can copy. 'Wiz: But he is not perfect. His aura is finite and like it was said, his semblance is mostly an unknown factor. He is incredibly clumsy and kind of a wimp. ' Boomstick: He may be a decent swordman, but he is missing any ranged weaponry. '''Wiz: But never underestimate this teamleader, because he will stand up for his team. Jaune: I don't care what you do to me... But you are not messing with my team! Junpei Iori Wiz: Iwatodai. A manmade island in the middle of Japan with a high school for the high of society. And one student is Junpei Iori. ''' Boomstick: Junpei is the class clown of the class 2-F and sort of a casanova. He is also a slacker in class, even sleeping during a test. Hehe, good times. '''Wiz: But this guy with a lucky attitude has also another side. A darker side. Boomstick: He is Batman! Wiz: Boomstick! He is not Batman! Boomstick: But the dark secret. Wiz: Junpei is a Persona User. A Persona is the physical manifestation of your soul, which the Persona user can summon using a device called an evoker. Boomstick: That's a gun! Wiz: No. It was modeled after a gun, but it is not a weapon. ''' Boomstick: Just sad. I mean, he shoots himself in the head with this thing. If this was the real deal, he would be unkillable. '''Wiz: Junpeis Persona is Trismegistus of the Magician arcana, a fusion between his original persona Hermes and the persona of his crush Chidori Yoshino, who died in his arms. Boomstick: Why? Why did she have to die? Wiz: As a persona user Junpei is capable of operating during the Dark Hour, a time period between 12:00:00 and 12:00:01 and fight Shadows, monsters who feed on peoples mind. Boomstick: Trismegistus brings a whole new meaning to the sentance "Burn, baby, burn!". His primary element is fire, which allows him to use spells like Agi, Agilao and Agidyne, which, well attacks the opponent with fire. Wiz: But his persona knows also a wide array of physical skills. Boomstick: How, I mean he is a magician? Wiz: Don't ask. Trismegistus can use Cleave, Assault Dive, Double Fangs, Kill Rush, Torrent Shot, Blade of Fury, Gigantic Fist, Death Bound and Vorpal Blade to attack either a single target or a whole group of enemys. ' Boomstick: And theres more. With High Counter he can redirect damage from a physical attack with a chance of 50%, Fire Break makes immunity to fire useless and Rakukaya increases his defenses. '''Wiz: His most unique skill however is Spring of Life, a skill he inhereted from Chidoris Persona Medea. It heals every turn 8% of his HP. ' Boomstick. Since most of his attacks relay on his physical health, that makes him a dangerous foe. 'Wiz: His weapon of choice is a baseball bat. ' Boomstick. A bat? '''Wiz: Besides the well not so impressing sight, the baseball bat is able to damage mechanical beings like Aigis and Labrys, can hold his own against swords, and according to Junpei himself, he can even hit bullets out of the air with it. Boomstick: What a player. And since he is one of the earliest Persona users in the game, he has tones of feats going for him. He is capable to dodge lightning, can stand up to beings like Nyxs Avatar and Erebus and even without much former training took out giant shadows. Wiz: But he has also limits. He has only a limit amount of HP and SP, when empty his Persona looses much of his deadly attacks. And since most of his attacks costs HP, it is always a risky gamble in a fight. ''' Boomstick: He doesn't seem to take battling Shadow too seriously, with exception from the big ones, and he was deceived by his enemys once. Damn, another West Side Story. Can you imagine Junpei and Chidori sing? '''Wiz: But it doesn't matter what comes, Junpei will stand by his friends side until the very end. Junpei: Damn show-off... If I don't do this, I'll lose my man card! Death Battle Location: Unknown In a dark space suddenly two doors open and two young men entered the room. One had dark hair, a goatee and was wearing a blue baseball uniform. The other one was wearing a crossover of a medival knight armor and normal clothes. He had blond hair. Ahm, hello! ''the first human spoke. ''Do you know what's going on here? The other one shook his head. No, I'm just as clueless as you. By the way, I'm Jaune Arc! ''Junpei Iori! Nice to meet you!'' Oh! If I were you I wouldn't become good friends. I mean, you two will be fighting to the death in mere seconds. What do you mean? ''Suddenly two lights appeared, shining on two red headed girls. ''Chidori?/'Phyrra?' Both boys exclaimed at the same time. Both of you have suffered great losses. So I offer you the chance to be reunited with the girl you hold dear. But what with the part about fighting to the death? '''Jaune asked. Well you see. An eye for an eye. To revive a person another person must die. That's a rule. The voice said. So it is simple. You both fight and I will bring the love of the winner back to life. Will it be Chidori Yoshino, the young girl who learned to love life through an enemy? Or will it be the amazonian Phyrra Nikos, who gave her life to protect the ones she cared about? Suddenly it felt like they were in the attention of many beings, hidden in the dark. The stage is set! Lights went on and the space was shown to be a field with grass, trees and even a lake. The fighters ready! Both men looked at each other, Jean drawing Crocea Mors and turning the scabbard into a shield while Junpei took up his baseball bat. The wheel of fate is turning! Which girl will live, which will die? I all depends on their boyfriends now! The hunter in training and the persona user took their respective stances. Their eyes locked. Their mind made up. Both had lost their love, both had lost them to early. They wouldn't repeat the same mistake now. And fight! '''FIGHT! Jaune was the first to react. With a battle cry he ran forward and swung after the persona user. The boy in blue dogdes by stepping backwards. For the next few moments the hunter in training trying to hit his opponent just for him to sidestep or backstep each swing. Trying to bring his shield into the mix the blond boy tried it with a shield bash, just for Junpei to bring up his own weapon and slammed it into the shield, surprising Jaune. What? Before he could bring out another word he was under a brutal assault from the japanese boy. One...two...three hits right into the stomach and another one directly in the face sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground hard. Sorry kid. But swinging your weapon around aimlessly just makes it to easy for me. ''his opponent taunted. ''Just give up! I mean, the last hit should make your head ring. He was surprised, as his opponent seemed to simply shrugged the assault off and stood up. Is he immun to physical force? Or resistant? Dammit, where is Fuuka if you need her? He thought while under attack from the boy from Remnant. Thanks to his Aura and his healing ability Jaune was able to continue the battle. The Junpei guy had a real strong hit, but a short look on his scroll showed that his Aura was still green. So no holding back. And time to put to use what Phyrra has taught him. This fight was for her, after all. Expecting another mindless assault Junpei couldn't react fast enough at Jaunes next move. Bringing his bat up to dogde an overhead slash the surprised kick in the stomach hit him with surprised. Still cringing because of the pain, he could only dodge the next sword slash barely. But on his cheek remained a small cut as a warning. Don't underestimated your opponent. How often did Akihiko-senpai told him this. This reminded him at his early days and the full moon battle in the monorail. If it wasn't for Makoto and Yukari, he would have died that night. Talking about a lasting memory. Jaune too was surprised. True he had tried to hit the guy with as hard as he could, but to think that the Aura from the goatee wearing boy was so low. No, he didn't have any Aura at all. He smiled. That made the battle easier. He would bring her back and then he would get strong enough to protect her, too. The huntsman in training pushed forward, not wanting his opponent to made a counter attack. Sword met bat. Again and again. 'For someone without an Aura to enhance his overall strength he is strong.' thought the scion of the house of Arc. Junpeis thoughs were similar. For being, what he though, an ordinary boy he could sure hold his own, even with the strength of his inner self to back him up. Together with the fact, that none of his attacks seems to be working, he needed to summon him. Even if it seems to be a bit overkill in his mind. But this was for Chidori. He couldn't loose this chance to get her back. Even if this means to use it. Pushing Jaune back with a powerful push, his hand went to his side. Jaunes eyes widened when he saw the gun on the boys side. He raised his shield to protect the most important parts of his body from bullets, but after a few seconds there was a sound like shattering glass as well as the voice of his opponent. Come Persona! Trismegistus! When Jaune looked at his opponent again, behind him stood a figure in red, floating in the air. A semblance? But you don't have an aura! the huntsmen in training exclaimed. Aura? Semblance? What the hell are you talking about? came the answer. At this moment both fighters realized something. Junpei had heard about the word Aura, but never in any kind of connection with his Persona power. Jaune however never met someone who didn't know what an Aura was or a Semblance. And this summoning, it was definitly a Semblance. So why was he so easy to wound? His eyes went to the cheek, he had cut in the beginning of the fight. To his surprise however the wound had healed. So that guy had an aura. But why was it so easy to penetrate? No, that was the wrong way. He should be thankful, that he could hurt his opponent so easily. One good hit could mean the end for the blue clad fighter. But now he had this thing, this persona, at his side. Agi! The next thing, Jaune knew, was, that he was flying through the air again. The ground where he stood before was burnt by the fire attack, that Trismegistus had unleashed. Don't seem to be easy, huh? Jaune said to himself. Then the attack begin again. The red clad persona attacked with a slash from his own wing, trying to separate Jaunes head from the rest of his body, but the blond boy brought his shield up and blocked. Still, the pure power behind this made the difference in power clear. It hit harder than an ursa. But it was an easy target. Dogding another Cleave-Attack he brought Crocea Mors up and unleashed a powerful attack on his target. Trismegistus disappeared in a blue light and the way to Junpei was free. With a battle cry the huntsmen in training storms forward, just as the boy in blue pulled the gun again. To Jaunes surprise, the persona user put the gun to his head. Persona! His head shot sidewards from the shot, but he didn't fall. Instead Trismegistus appeared again. Go get him! The being followed his masters orders and shot against the huntsmen in training. Jaune jumped forward and rolled under the being his sword thrusting upwards for a deciding strike. And then it was blocked. Not by Junpei, no, he still stood and had a small grin on his face. Suddenly Jaune felt a powerful punch to his chest, but his opponent still didn't move. Unknown to him, the skill High Counter had activated, redirecting the damage to him. But his Aura protected him again. Behind you! The blond turned around and used his sword to destroy Trismegistus again, who wanted to attack from behind, but this left him open for Junpeis next attack, a poweful hit to the head. Stumbling Jaune tried to get his footing again. This attacks were nothing. Nora hit harder than this guy, Ren was way faster and Phyrra had been all in all better. But this persona was trouble. As long as it was here, he couldn't get safe to Junpei. And why did the last attack fail. This guys semblance was summoning. So how was he able to dogde being kept between those two. Another shot, another attack. This time, he was sent flying again by a powerful fire attack. Wait? These shots? So the summoning was tied to this gun. If he destroyed the persona and destroyed the summoning device, he still had a chance. But this need a plan. Withdrawing Trismegistus into his mind, Junpei took the time to look over his situation. At this moment he had the upper hand, but it was thanks to the surprise moment of Trismegistus appearance and his use of powerful spells and physical attacks kept the boy at bay. But it was taking it toll. Thanks to Chidoris gift, Spring of Life, he was in an acceptable condition, but his spirit was another thing. Sorry, old pal. Just rest a little. He said and turned his attention back to the battle field. Jaune had taken the chance to leave the badly burned grassfield and entered the forest. So it came down to a simple game of hide-and-seek. Damnit he really needed Fuuka here. Come back here! He followed his opponent. The huntsmen in training had used his time advantage to climb up a tree and put some work on a heavy tree branch. Now just a bait. Hey, hat boy! I'm here! he called out, waiting for his prey to come to him. Like a true hunter. After a minute or two he heard a sound and watched, as his unknowing target stepped under his tree. 'Take this!' 'he thought, cutting the branch and letting the heavy wood falling downwards. ''Trismegistus! Now was his chance. Jumping downwards he noticed, how the summon destroyed the branch in seconds, but that was the time he needed. '''Hello! he said, smiling. What? Surprised Junpei turned and was cought off guard. Jaune found his target and the next moment, the Evoker of the persona user, was sent flying. Shit! was Junpei only command, as the huntsman in training sprinted forward to grab the weapon. Stay here, you piece of... Jaune used the time Junpei used swearing to get to the gun and took it up. Yes! Now to his second part. But just as he turned his back to disappear into the forest again, preferring a guerrilla tactic than facing both head on, he heard the next order. Trismegistus! Vorpal Blade! He turned and rised his shield. In the next moment, the forest around them was cut down. In the new fighting ring both fighters stood against each other. On the one side Junpei, without his evoker and breathing heavily. His persona still at his side. On the other side Jaune, also out of breath. In his shield hand was Junpeis gunlike object. Maybe he could use it. If this summon wasn't a semblance, than maybe it could help him summon also such a being, to even the odds. He knew, what to do. Just put it to his head and pull the trigger. But at the same time, he still had two opponents to deal with. One was actually closing the distance between them. No, he needed a little more time. Just a little more. Not knowing, that this time was also what Junpei needed to let himself heal. But instead of running he had chosen the way forward. That was his style. Jaune tried to turn and run, when he bumped into a red clad figure. Trismegistus had appeared behind him.'' Do it now!'' came the order, and before the blond boy knew it, he flew through the air. 'Now or never!' '''he thought and put the barrel of Junpeis gun to his head. '''Persona! he screamed, imitating the dark haired boy. He felt the power behind it. He felt his head shooting sidewards, And he felt that nothing else happened. His gamble hadn't payed off. The summon was the semblance. The healing and the barrier must have been an ability too then. His thought was interrupted, when he was hit hard by Junpeis bat, loosing the evoker in the process. No! When Jaune got up, he felt blood. 'Shoot! My aura is at his limits' He panicked. Without his aura he was in a difficult spot during this fight. But Junpei wasn't in a much better shape. The Vorpal Blade and the last attack had taken a lot out of him. Not much more. Only one shot left, maybe two. he thought. He withdrew Trismegistus into his soul again. It took a lot to hold him here and since his evoker was free again, all he needed to do, was get it and then send this blondie to hell. Literally. But this was something Jaune didn't want to happen. With a battlecry he stormed into battle. Let's end this. One on one. he screamed. Fine by me, boy. Junpei replied and for one last time they clashed. Junpei tried to get over Jaunes defense, but he couldn't get over the shield. Jaunes sword on the other hand was blocked or dogded by the persona user through side- or backstepping. They turned, looking for an opening. And then, Junpei grabbed Jaune and kicked him into the stomach, sending him to the ground. Looks like I win. he exclaimed. NO! With one last act of power Jaune stood up and thrust his sword forward. Junpei, thinking he had already won, was too slow, and Crocea Mors was stabbed into his stomach. I won't loose. Jaune said. For her sake I won't loose. He withdrew the blade, ready to leaf. But Junpei was still conscious. Time seemed to slow down for him. I can hear your hear. A voice in his head said. A voice he knew. Badum! Badum! Chidori! His thoughts returned to the night she died. The night he was unable to protect her. What I fear is atachment. No, he wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't In one last act of strength, bravery and stupidity he grabbed the handle of Jaunes sword. What? The huntsman was surprised. Next came a headbutt, in a similar way like Shinijiro. Jaune stumbled backwards letting go of his sword. Junpei used this to pull the weapon out of his stomach. I promised her His gaze was hard I promised her and my friend to never back down. To give it my all. And to live on, for her sake. The last part he screamed and closed the distance. Jaune was under a massive attack. No style, just brute force. But without his sword, he was screwed. And after running and fighting so long, he knew, it was only a matter of time until he made a mistake. A mistake he did indeed. After blocking an extremely powerful blow his arm was numb he was unable to react in time to block the next slash. With shock he saw his own arm flying away, the shield of Crocea Mors flew through the air, followed with a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw, that he himself was now impaled like Junpei was just a minute or two ago. But Junpeis wound had already closed. This is the only time I will say it so pay attention. he said, while turning around and picking up his evoker. Jaune and he had fought ironicly very close to it. BURN IN HELL! Trismegistus appeared and unleashed a powerful fire attack, incinerating the blond boy completly. And I'm sorry. the winner added in a low tone. K.O. Junpei has lost consciousness. And when he awoke, he was in his bed in Iwatodai. Was that all just a dream? He asked himself. Sure, there was no way that Chidori could be alive again. He himself knew it best. Suddenly his door openend. Good morning, Junpei? Breakfast? In front of him stood she, Chidori Yoshino, in the same white gothic lolita costume she had wear all the time. Alive and breathing. He felt tears rolling down his face. Something wrong, Junpei? she asked, but he shook his head. No, just a bad dream. In this moment he didn't care, how it was possible. In this moment he didn't care, that he had to kill someone to bring her back. Just for this moment, he wanted to be happy. Just for this one moment. Result Wiz: Boomstick. Are you crying? Boomstick: No, no I'm not. I'm cutting onions. Wiz: But there are no onions. Boomstick: Shut up. Who knew, that these two slackers had such a fight inside them. Wiz: And while it is true, that Jaune is the better trained fighter, that is actually the only thing going for him. Boomstick: Yeah. They may be at the same level of strength, but anything other Junpei wins. Speed, that guy doged lightning. Maybe not faster in running, but still fast enough to react to everything Jaune throws at him. Wiz: And while Jaune can take down diffrent kind of Grimm, Junpei can do the same with Shadows. He could hold his own even against bigger Shadows like the Priestess Arcana ' '''as seen in the movie Spring of Birth. He couldn't beat it, but was able to get to it and hold it own against it. Jaunes win against the Death Stalker was more of a team fight and the most damage wasn't done by Jaune, but by Nora. ' Boomstick. And this excludes Trismegistus. Not only trumps the persona Jaune in destructive potential, but it was a two against one fight from the beginning to the end. Even if Jaune found out his weakness to ice, Junpei can shrug of some ice attacks. 'Wiz: Together with High Counter, which would throw half of Jaunes attacks back at him, it made it nearly impossible for the huntsman in training to even hit, if not hurt the persona user enough. ' Boomstick: Heck, even his better instinct as a team leader failed him here, since he may come up with plans on the fly, but he still is far away from tactians like Robin (Fire Emblem). But in the end, his love for Phyrra burned hotter than hell. '''Wiz: The winner is Junpei Iori. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, do you have tissues? Trivia - thanks for the thumbnail goes to MMYP999 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles